bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 11/@comment-4999473-20170327192520
These characters should also return/appear and these things should also happen in this season's episodes and future episodes if they don't happen in Season 10, but if they have happened in Season 10, they should happen again in this season: RETURN *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Wil Wheaton, Emily Sweeney, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Alfred Hofstadter, Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw, Claire, Mike Rostenkowski, Lucy, deaf Emily, Wyatt, Susan, Randall, Dan, Isabella Concepción, Penny's 5 Serial Ape-Ist Fan Boys who heard the Leonard-Penny story APPEAR *Leonard's brother Michael, sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother, Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Amy's father, Bernadette's 5 siblings and her nephews/nieces, Penny's sister, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's 3 brothers and his other sister, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife HAPPEN *Alex returns and becomes a main character and begins dating Stuart, Leslie and Emily Sweeney return, become lesbian lovers after being revealed to be lesbians and re-enter the main cast and Raj gets together with Claire again *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily’s parents, Claire’s parents and Alex's parents and relatives and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife mentioned/seen for the first time *More details about Amy's father revealed *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Mary gets drunk and kisses Leonard, making it even after his mother kisses Sheldon and this is witnessed by the girls. *NO MORE Leonard and Penny fighting *Leonard and Penny are much happier together in their marriage with much, much less fighting *Amy, Emily, Claire and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister and/or half-brother through her father, Emily and Claire can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers) *The main characters have discussions of their families and lives *Leonard's father Alfred properly meets Howard, Raj and Bernadette and has conversations with them *Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy and Stuart (And if possible Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex) meet Howard's half-brother Josh. *Sheldon's mother Mary properly meets Stuart and Bernadette, having direct conversations with them. *Mary and Alfred also meet Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex *Emily, Claire and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since all 3 were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Stuart (And if possible Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex) meet Sheldon's grandmother Constance a.k.a. Meemaw *Sheldon's mother is remarried to Leonard's father meaning Leonard and Sheldon are now stepbrothers *Bernadette's mother properly meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV then a fight ensues between the gang, and Sheldon's mother arrives, stops the fight and helps reconcile the friends *Leonard and Penny conceive a baby in Season 10 and Penny gives birth to a girl here in Season 11 before the first episode of 2018 *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt spends time with Leonard and the other guys while Susan spends her time with the girls *Sheldon and Bernadette eventually meet Claire *Penny, Bernadette and Amy do more things together, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports, going to the gym etc. *Better birthday party for Leonard, like Sheldon's, and more birthday celebrations *Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother, Bernadette and Sheldon become Leonard's mother's worst enemies *Baby shower for Penny (if she gets pregnant) *Get together with Penny and Leonard's families (e.g. Bonding between the married couple's fathers) *The whole gang goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, somewhere) *Sheldon and Amy become engaged, then get married *Leonard has his mother pay for all the misery and embarrassment she caused him in his childhood and teenage life (especially the science fair) with help from Mary, Penny and his friends (except Sheldon) *Leonard gets a ribbon as a birthday present from Penny's family in retaliation for Beverly's act at the science fair *Leslie and Beverly clash *Never-ending war between Beverly and Mary *Beverly is harshly and severely reprimanded for her raising and treatment of Leonard and for liking Sheldon more than him by Mary, Susan and the girls *Sheldon's mother visits and spends time with Penny, Bernadette and Amy (And if possible Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex) *Mary properly meets Wyatt, Susan and Randall and has conversations with them *When family members visit, all main characters should be present (not a single one left out) *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up *A Harry Potter party happens *Leonard has a more close, warm and loving relationship with Bernadette *Leonard and Amy become closer friends because she has much more in common with him than with Howard and Raj and they develop the same brother/sister relationship that Sheldon and Penny share with each other: **They both have Ph.D.'s **They both wear glasses **They both have very disappointing mothers **They both had difficult childhoods caused by their very disappointing mothers **They have both been hugged by Sheldon **They are very devoted to their significant others **They have connections with Harvard University **They are both people whom Sheldon would be very upset to lose *Beverly interviews Sheldon and Amy and Howard and Bernadette, but refuses and neglects to include Leonard and Penny in any relationships book of hers and then this happens as revenge: Dr. Gallo interviews Leonard and Penny and Alfred and Mary and puts their relationships in a book which becomes world-renowned *Leonard, Penny, Alfred and Mary are interviewed on live TV for their relationships along with Penny's 5 fan boys (who buy copies and become fans of the Lenny relationship after hearing the story in (Season 10 Episode 6) and they discuss Beverly as well, leading to trouble for her and immense regret for their friends *Leonard begins working in more physics and not just experimental, becomes more successful and wins more and more awards *Leonard and Penny move into a house before their baby is born *Penny's parents and entire family like Leonard better than they like Sheldon (And Leonard says to Sheldon: "It is not my fault Penny's parents and entire family like me better than they like you!")